


Slip

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Female Characters, Impregnation, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Indie and Clementine are playing D&D with friends when a slip up leads to a fiery encounter.





	Slip

Friday nights were game nights, a gruelling three hour slog as her sister and their girlfriends invaded the private sanctums of her new home. Indie wasn’t sure why it bothered her, she had lived with them for most of her adult life – leeching off of her sister’s good will while she studied for a career she’d never end up having.

It was probably the way all sense of intimacy between her and her girlfriend Clementine had to vanish in front of her sister and her friends. It was intensely awkward. Made worse by the fact that her sister’s former boss, and everyone’s former lover, was the dungeon master.

“You arrive in an antechamber, barely large enough for all four of you to fit inside,” Blanc described with a slight smirk across their painfully perfect face, “It is a round room and has only one wall and one door. The floor is tiled and covered with a thick layer of dirt and dust and the walls are covered in cobwebs.”

Skye, her sister, picked up their sapphire dice and gestured around the table, “Are we all fine if I start pulling down cobwebs?”

No-one disagreed, though Scarlet – Skye’s girlfriend – rolled her eyes.

“As you pull down the cobwebs you feel your skin crawl, thousands and thousands of spiders fall over the party crawling into their armour and biting them. Take two d-four poison damage.”

Skye sighed, and everyone but Clementine – Indie’s girlfriend – rolled their damage. They smirked when Indie glanced at them, “I’m glad you gave me that poison immunity ring now, Ind.”

“Hey,” Indie complained, “who’s going to heal you if I die?”

Clementine grinned, “I’ll just take your punishment as usual-“ they trailed off.

Awkward silence, the kind that made Indie blush. Blanc smirked, Skye and Scarlet were silent – though clearly thinking about what Clementine had just said.

Indie stood, “A word in private, Clementine.”

Clementine tensed up, rising slowly. Turning crimson as the others stared at them leave. She followed Indie into the bedroom, and they shut the door behind her. She was expecting the worst, dreading it. She opened her mouth to apologise and instead they kissed her.

“Don’t ruin it by talking,” they grabbed her by the chin, “You want me to punish you, then I’ll punish you.”

Their hand slipped, brushing menacingly against her throat, “On your knees, mouth open.”

She had never seen Indie this forceful, it left her tingling. She fell to her knees, and opened her mouth. Indie pulled down their sweat pants to reveal their cock, and Clementine needed no instruction on what to do next. She leaned in, felt them on their face and wrapped her lips around their balls.

Indie’s hand ran through her hair, caressing her as she ran her tongue over their balls. Their cock felt so good resting against her face, heavy and warm. It slid down her face as Indie pulled her head back, guiding themselves into her mouth.

Her lips glided along them, caressing the length of their cock, shallowly until Indie pushed. Then she slid to the bottom of her throat, their balls against her face and the gag retching at her throat held down by Indie’s strong hands.

She trembled as they used used her, the force of their pelvis battering her backwards until she stumbled. Without missing a beat Indie followed, maybe it was how tightly she held onto them, or maybe it was the desire to pin her head against the edge of the bed. Her throat at their mercy, little more than a toy to rut against.

This was what she had wanted for so many months. To be be pinned down and conquered. Shy, timid little Indie had struggled and yet…

Her eyes watered as Indie dragged her up by her arms onto the bed. Pinned down against the bed, her back to the sheets, it was all that she could do but watch eagerly as Indie climbed on top of her. Then as if remembering they were mad at her flipped her around to pin her on her stomach.

Face against the sheets she braced herself – wet with anticipation, already biting the sheets to hold back the moans. They pulled up her dress, roughly pulled aside her underwear and suddenly they were inside her – merciless and rough.

Indie grabbed her by the hair, pushed her head down into the mattress. Nothing but a short grunt as they pushed deep, the only warning she received.

Clementine trembled, barely able to believe this was happening – that this was her kind sweet Indie she had begged for so long to take her like this. She wanted to beg for more, wanted them to know how much she was enjoying it. All she could muster was a satisfied whimper as their hand dug into her shoulders, silenced her against the bed.

Indie‘s thrusting slowed, their whole body tensing against her. Their climax rippling through her entire body. A huge, warm load flooding her.

They kissed her neck, whispering sweetly into her ear until she managed to roll over. She kissed them, and thanked Indie as her fingers ventured south. She was almost blissful until Indie rose from her side and pulled up their pants again.

“We need to head back out.”

Clementine smiled softly, adjusting her underwear, and sitting up on the bed, “Maybe we could send them away, and spent the rest of the night in here?”

Indie burned red. She hopped up and fixed her dress, “I’m just kidding Indie, let’s get back out there before they realise.”

Clementine led them out, wiping the tears from her eyes, and pretending to be upset. They both sat back down at the table, and no-one said a word.

It became fairly obvious however what had been happening. Every Friday night they would run off during the break, to spend a few quick minutes together. After a few months there was visible proof. Indie spent every Friday night anxious as Clementine sat before her sister and friends, and every Friday night it grew harder and harder to resist.

“Looks like I did the right thing buying that healing potion,” Clementine smiled, one hand on their swollen belly, “I won’t need any more attention from our healer.”

Blanc sighed, “Let’s take a break here, so these two can go fuck again.”

Indie died of embarrassment. All the embarrassment faded away the moment she took Clementine’s eager hand and led her into the bedroom.


End file.
